koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 3/DLC
=PlayStation 3 (Japan & US/EU) + Xbox 360 (US/EU)= Pre-Order Bonus Pack Available for the PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii U port in all regions. Santa-themed outfits for three characters. Wangyuanji-mo2-santa.jpg|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari-mo2-santa.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Daji-mo2-santa.jpg|Da Ji Dengeki PlayStation Bonus Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchasing Dengeki PlayStation's 509th issue grants a special outfit and weapon for Da Ji. They are decorated with the magazine's mascot, Politan. Mo2-dengekips-politandajioutfit.jpg|Da Ji Mo2-dengekips-politandajiweapon.jpg Famitsu Bonus Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchasing Weekly Famitsu's 1203rd issue grants a special outfit and weapon for Lu Xun and Gracia. Musou Orochi 2 Famitsu DLC Outfits.png|Gracia and Lu Xun Musou Orochi 2 Famitsu DLC Outfits Render.png Musou Orochi 2 Famitsu DLC Weapon (Lu Xun).png Musou Orochi 2 Famitsu DLC Weapon (Gracia).png Sandaime J Soul Brothers Collaboration Japan exclusive for the PlayStation 3 port. Purchase the group's song, "NEW WORLD", from Chaku-Uta Full to obtain an exclusive downloadable serial code for an outfit for Lu Xun. Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun01.jpg|Lu Xun Mo2-jsouldlc-luxun02.jpg Weapon Pack Weapons for Ma Chao, Hanbei, Kaguya and Shuten Dōji for both ports. These weapons are automatically placed in the player's inventory. ;Cost *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) Japanese PlayStation 3 ports have them available if the player bought four different products. The Treasure Box edition awarded a code for Ma Chao. The first guidebook is bundled with a downloadable serial code for Hanbei. The second guidebook includes downloadable serial code for Kaguya. Fans who purchase the official data compilation book can use the included downloadable serial code for an exclusive Shuten Dōji weapon. MaChao-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| HanbeiTakenaka-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| Kaguya-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| ShutenDoji-WeaponScreenShot-DLC-WO3.jpg| Costume Pack 1, SAMURAI Costumes for 31 characters in "Samurai 1" and "Samurai 2" (also includes Gracia and Katsuie Shibata in "Samurai 3"). Default Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends outfits (Kunoichi gets her alternate since the original design already appears in-game. Oichi and Masamune receive their Warriors Orochi 2 costumes). Characters who did not appear in the aforementioned games use the outfits introduced in Warriors Orochi 2 or Musou Orochi Z instead. ;Cost *Free (JP, released in 2 separate sets) *$0.99 (US) *€0.99 & £0.79 (EU) *80 MSP (360) Yukimura-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Yukimura Sanada Kunoichi-wo3-dlc-sw1alt.jpg|Kunoichi Ranmaru-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Hideyoshi Hashiba Ina-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Ina Mitsunari-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sw1.jpg|Nagamasa Azai Kanetsugu-wo3-dlc-woorigonal.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Costume Pack 2, DYNASTY Dynasty Warriors 4 costumes for 47 characters. Contains Dynasty Warriors 5 alternates for Cao Pi, Ling Tong, Xingcai, and Guan Ping. Also includes Orochi's ''Musou Orochi Z'' costume. ;Cost *Free (JP, released in 3 separate sets, Orochi costume not included) *$0.99 (US) *€0.99 & £0.79 (EU) *80 MSP (360) Caocao-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Cao Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Sunjian-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Sun Jian Zhoutai-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhou Tai Machao-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Ma Chao Yueying-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Yue Ying MengHuo-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong-wo3-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhurong Costume Pack 3, DYNASTY TRAD Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for 39 characters. Only available for characters who appeared within this title, save for Fu Xi and Nuwa. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Xiahou Dun Sunshangxiang-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Machao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Ma Chao Simayi-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Sima Yi Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-dw3.jpg|Yuan Shao Costume Pack 4, SAMURAI DISGUISES 1 Compilation of special crossover costumes for characters in "Samurai 1". ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle (JP) *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) Yukimura-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yukimura Sanada as Zhao Yun Keiji-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Keiji Maeda as Lu Bu Nobunaga-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nobunaga Oda as Cao Cao Mitsuhide-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi as Zhou Yu Kenshin-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kenshin Uesugi as Xu Huang Oichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Oichi as Sun Shangxiang Okuni-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Okuni as Diaochan Kunoichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kunoichi as Wang Yi Magoichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Magoichi Saika as Guo Jia Shingen-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Shingen Takeda as Pang Tong Masamune-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Masamune Date as Xiahou Dun Nohime-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nō as Zhurong Hanzo-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Hanzō Hattori as Guan Suo Ranmaru-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ranmaru Mori as Xiahou Ba Hideyoshi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi as Sun Wukong Costume Pack 5, SAMURAI DISGUISES 2 Compilation of special crossover costumes for characters in "Samurai 2". ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle (JP) *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) Yoshimoto-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa as Liu Shan Tadakatsu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Tadakatsu Honda as Zhang Fei Ina-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ina as Xingcai Ieyasu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa as Dong Zhuo Mitsunari-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida as Zhong Hui Nagamasa-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nagamasa Azai as Liu Bei Sakon-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Sakon Shima as Sima Zhao Yoshihiro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yoshihiro Shimazu as Huang Gai Ginchiyo-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana as Nuwa Kanetsugu-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe as Jiang Wei Nene-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nene as Sanzang Kotaro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kotarō Fūma as Wei Yan Toshiie-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Toshiie Maeda as Ma Chao Motochika-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Motochika Chōsokabe as Sun Ce Costume Pack 6, SAMURAI DISGUISES 3 Compilation of special crossover costumes for characters in "Samurai 3". ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle (JP) *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) Gracia-DWOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Gracia as Bao Sanniang Katsuie-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Katsuie Shibata as Pang De Kiyomasa-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kiyomasa Katō as Ling Tong Kanbei-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kanbei Kuroda as Guo Huai Muneshige-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Muneshige Tachibana as Fu Xi Kai-DWOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Kai as Wang Yuanji Ujiyasu-DWOutfit-WO3-DLC.jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō as Sun Jian Hanbei-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Hanbei Takenaka as Zhuge Liang Motonari-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Motonari Mōri as Ma Dai Aya-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Aya as Zhenji Masanori-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Masanori Fukushima as Gan Ning Goemon-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Goemon Ishikawa as Xu Zhu Musashi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Musashi Miyamoto as Zhang Liao Kojiro-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kojirō Sasaki as Zhang He Costume Pack 7, DWSF COSTUME - WEI Compilation of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce awakened costumes for characters in Wei. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) XiahouDun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiahou Dun DianWei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Dian Wei XuZhu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xu Zhu CaoCao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Liao XuHuang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xu Huang ZhangHe-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang He Zhenji-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhenji CaoRen-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Ren CaoPi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cao Pi Pang De (WO3).jpg|Pang De CaiWenji-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Cai Wenji Jia Xu (WO3).jpg|Jia Xu Guo Jia (WO3).jpg|Guo Jia Wang Yi (WO3).jpg|Wang Yi Costume Pack 8, DWSF COSTUME - WU Compilation of Strikeforce costumes for characters in Wu. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) ZhouYu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhou Yu LuXun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Xun TaishiCi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Taishi Ci SunShangxiang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Shangxiang SunJian-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Jian SunQuan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Quan LuMeng-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Meng GanNing-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Gan Ning HuangGai-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Huang Gai SunCe-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Ce Daqiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Xiaoqiao ZhouTai-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhou Tai LingTong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Ling Tong Ding Feng (WO3).jpg|Ding Feng Lianshi (WO3).jpg|Lianshi Costume Pack 9, DWSF COSTUME - SHU Compilation of Strikeforce costumes for characters in Shu. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) ZhaoYun-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhao Yun GuanYu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Guan Yu ZhangFei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Liu Bei MaChao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Ma Chao HuangZhong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Huang Zhong JiangWei-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Jiang Wei WeiYan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Wei Yan PangTong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Pang Tong Yueying-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Yueying GuanPing-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Guan Ping Xingcai (WO3).jpg|Xingcai Liu Shan (WO3).jpg|Liu Shan Ma Dai (WO3).jpg|Ma Dai Guan Suo (WO3).jpg|Guan Suo Bao Sanniang (WO3).jpg|Bao Sanniang Costume Pack 10, DWSF COSTUME - JIN Compilation of Strikeforce costumes for characters in Jin. ;Cost *100 yen each or 300 yen bundle *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) SimaYi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sima Yi Sima Shi (WO3).jpg|Sima Shi Sima Zhao (WO3).jpg|Sima Zhao Deng Ai (WO3).jpg|Deng Ai Wang Yuanji (WO3).jpg|Wang Yuanji Zhong Hui (WO3).jpg|Zhong Hui Zhuge Dan (WO3).jpg|Zhuge Dan Xiahou Ba (WO3).jpg|Xiahou Ba Guo Huai (WO3).jpg|Guo Huai Costume Pack 11, DWSF COSTUME - OTHER 1 Compilation of special & Strikeforce costumes for characters in "Other 1". ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) Diaochan-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Diaochan LuBu-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Lu Bu DongZhuo-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Meng Huo Zhu Rong (WO3).jpg|Zhurong Zuo Ci (WO3).jpg|Zuo Ci Orochi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Orochi as the Predator (Alien vs Predator). Daji-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Da Ji as Lianshi Taigong-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Taigong Wang as Cao Pi SunWukong-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sun Wukong FuXi-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Fu Xi Nuwa-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Nuwa Yoshitsune-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Yoshitsune Minamoto as Lu Xun Kiyomori-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kiyomori Taira as Deng Ai Costume Pack 12, DWSF COSTUME - OTHER 2 Compilation of special & Strikeforce costumes for characters in "Other 2". ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen bundle *$4.99 (US) *€4.99 & £3.99 (EU) *400 MSP (360) Himiko-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Himiko as Xiaoqiao Orochix-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Orochi X as the Alien (Alien vs Predator). Dodomeki-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Dodomeki Gyuki-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Gyūki Sanzang-StrikeforceCostume-DLC-WO3.jpg|Sanzang Benkei-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Benkei as Dian Wei Kaguya-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Kaguya as Cai Wenji Susanoo-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Susano'o Nezha-Wo3-DLC-Special.jpg|Nezha Shuten-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Shuten Dōji as Ding Feng Ryu-zhaoyunoutfit.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa as Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors 6 Ayane-ssxoutfit.jpg|Ayane as Sun Shangxiang from Dynasty Warriors 6 Joan-wo3-dlc-sp.png|Joan of Arc as Daqiao Nemea-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Nemea as Zhou Tai Achilles-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Achilles as Taishi Ci Stage Pack 1 Combines Japanese packs 1 and 2. Four original scenarios. "In Vino Veritas" is a festive battle for wine with the heavy drinkers in the series. "Phantoms of Nanzhong" entails a scenario to rescue an isolated Guo Huai. Meng Huo and his army mistake the pale warriors as the undead, forcing the party to fight for their escape. The "Ninjas United" is a battle starring Yoshitsune and other ninja characters as they work together to dispatch their foe. The "Warriors of Purity" has characters wearing a white hood team up to dispatch evil. Clearing these scenario sets unlocks new weapons for characters' usage. Includes the following eight songs with this pack: #PENTACORED - Warriors Orochi #DECISIVE BATTLE!! - Warriors Orochi 2 #PANDORA (Brass Ver.) - Musou Orochi Z #ANTISPECTER - Warriors Orochi #The Last Battle - Dynasty Warriors 7 #EVE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SLASH THE DEMON - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Rescue - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *200 yen total, 100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) *80 MSP for Music Pack (360) WO3-dlc01-01.jpg|In Vino Veritas screenshot WO3-dlc01-02.jpg|Phantoms of Nanzhong screenshot WO3-dlc02-01.jpg|Ninjas United screenshot WO3-dlc02-02.jpg|Warriors of Purity screenshot Stage Pack 2 Combines Japanese packs 3 and 5. Five original scenarios. "Duelling Heroes" focuses on a contest between Musashi and Nemea at Nanzhong. "Memories of Vyashion" lets players relive Nemea's memories of his life back at the land fused with his home, Kyushu. "Manhunt" lets the female characters propose to their defeated male opponents. "The Art of War" has Zuo Ci teach the lazy Sima Zhao and Motonari why war has its good points, showing them that some things are worth fighting for. "Best of Both Worlds" pits sword and shield fighting characters in a large brawl against non-shield fighters. Clearing these scenario sets unlocks new weapons for characters' usage. Nine music tracks are included with this pack: #SEASON IN CHINA -AZURE DRAGON- - Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #FAR ASIAN FANTASIA - Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #CHANGE THE WORLD - Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends #Heart of the Rebirth - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #AVENGING BATTLE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #Twin Ax - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #IGNITION - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Important Request - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #Kawanakajima - Samurai Warriors 2 ;Cost *100 yen for pack 3, 200 yen for pack 5 (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) WO3-dlc03-01.jpg|Duelling Heroes screenshot WO3-dlc03-02.jpg|Memories of Vyashion screenshot Wo3-dlc05-01.jpg|Manhunt screenshot Wo3-dlc05-02.jpg|The Art of War screenshot Wo3-dlc05-03.jpg|Best of Both Worlds screenshot Stage Pack 3 Combines Japanese packs 4 and 6. Five original scenarios. "Virtue's Burden" stars Ieyasu and Liu Bei as they protect the peasantry and help the Oda troops fight against Dong Zhuo. "Dong Zhuo's Ambition" gives Dong Zhuo a chance to create his paradise of beautiful women. "Animal Rescue" lets the party save an apparent group of animals in distress. "Stop, Thief!" features Sima Shi as he tries to retrieve a certain precious item. "Domestic Disputes" is a fight between the men and women in the game. Clearing these scenario sets unlocks new weapons for characters' usage. Nine music tracks are included with this pack: #A WAYS AWAY - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Heart of the Growth - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends #MEMORIES - Dynasty Warriors 5 #SPRING OF THE EAST - Dynasty Warriors 6 #MY BAD FELLOW - Dynasty Warriors 4 #THE WALL OF FATE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #NIGHT RAID - Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #Lightning and Blitz -Okehazama- - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #SACRED GROUND Ver.2 - Dynasty Warriors 3 ;Cost *100 yen for pack 4, 200 yen for pack 6 (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) WO3-dlc04-01.jpg|Virtue's Burden screenshot WO3-dlc04-02.jpg|Dong Zhuo's Ambition screenshot Wo3-dlc06-01.jpg|Animal Rescue screenshot Wo3-dlc06-02.jpg|Stop, Thief! screenshot Wo3-dlc06-03.jpg|Domestic Disputes screenshot Stage Pack 4 Combines Japanese packs 7 and 9. Six original scenarios. "Keiji's Theme" lets the party choose an appropriate musical theme for Keiji; in Japan this is the only DLC scenario which doesn't allow players to change the battle's song, but players in the West are able to. "Lu Bu's Revenge" gives players another chance to avenge Lu Bu's humiliation to Nezha. "True Love" has Aya try to teach Nezha and Nuwa the concept of love by showing them the different kinds of love humans can have for each other. "The Rescue of Da Ji" has the player's team follow Motonari's strategies to save the surrounded Da Ji at Koshi Castle. "Every Snake Has Its Day" features a scenario in which members of the serpent army oppose Kiyomori. The player is directed to assist their mutiny. "Demons vs Mystics" lets the players side with Orochi's army at Koshi Castle to defend it from the invading mystics. Clearing these scenario sets unlocks new weapons for characters' usage. Ten music tracks are included with this pack: #O ar Quante - Dynasty Warriors 7 #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE - Dynasty Warriors 3 #Male Roar - Dynasty Warriors 7 #Okehazama ~KATANA Mix~ - Samurai Warriors: Katana #Thousand Suns - Dynasty Warriors 7 #LIMPID LUSTER (Piano Ver.) - Musou Orochi Z #DYNASTY MARCH - Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires #THE MOUNTAIN KNOWS - Dynasty Warriors 6 #MOMENTS OF PEACE - Dynasty Warriors 5 #INCARNATION OF EVIL - Warriors Orochi ;Cost *200 yen each for packs 7 and 9 (JP) *$3.99 (US) *€3.99 & £3.19 (EU) Wo3-dlc07-01.jpg|Keiji's Theme screenshot Wo3-dlc07-02.jpg|Lu Bu's Revenge screenshot Wo3-dlc07-03.jpg|True Love screenshot Wo3-dlc09-01.jpg|The Rescue of Da Ji screenshot Wo3-dlc09-02.jpg|Every Snake Has Its Day screenshot Wo3-dlc09-03.jpg|Demons vs Mystics screenshot Stage Pack 5 Combines Japanese packs 8 and 10. Five original scenarios. "Mystic Love" has Magoichi and Guo Jia work together in an attempt to meet and charm an immortal. "Reclusive Beauty" lets Wang Yi alleviate her pent up desires in battle. "Champions' Challenge" is a battle between Jin, the kingdom which defeated the Three Kingdoms, and the Tokugawa clan, the clan which ended the Warring States period. "Zhong Hui's Pride" has Zhong Hui team up with Dong Zhuo to prove the best of his abilities. "Party Planners" lets Shuten Dōji and company search for fine delicacies which they hope to use in a banquet. Nine music tracks are included with this pack: #HARBINGER - Warriors Orochi 2 #A GREAT GIANT - Dynasty Warriors 6 #Crush 'em All - Dynasty Warriors 7 #Raging Waves - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends #LONG TIME AGO - Dynasty Warriors 4 #BLACK WARRIOR - Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires #The Lost Nation Left Nature - Dynasty Warriors 7 #YOUR DYNASTIC LINE - Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires #KOTODAMA RUNNER - Warriors Orochi 2 ;Cost *100 yen for pack 8, 200 yen for pack 10 (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) Wo3-dlc08-01.jpg|Mystic Love screenshot Wo3-dlc08-02.jpg|Reclusive Beauty screenshot Wo3-dlc010-01.jpg|Champions' Challenge screenshot Wo3-dlc010-02.jpg|Zhong Hui's Pride screenshot Wo3-dlc010-03.jpg|Party Planners screenshot Stage Pack 6 Combines Japanese packs 11 and 12. Five original scenarios. "The Rise of Kiyomori 1 and 2" both take place in the past where Kiyomori tests his mind-controlling sorcery on the officers stationed at Hefei and Fan Castle. "Defense of Itsukushima" lets Motonari reenact his historical battle in the Warriors Orochi universe. "Monkey Hunt" has Sanzang chase Sun Wukong down in an attempt to stop his tomfoolery. "Speed is of the Essence" has the player fight against an army of thousands in a short time limit. Nine music tracks are included with this pack: #ULTIMATE PRESSURE - Dynasty Warriors 6 #ANCIENT HEROES - Dynasty Warriors 5 #PERSISTENT FELLOWS - Dynasty Warriors 5 #Odawara - Samurai Warriors 2 #RUN,RUN,RUN - Dynasty Warriors 5 #DANCE MACABRE - Dynasty Warriors 5 #Dominance - Samurai Warriors 2 #Frenzy - Samurai Warriors 2 #GOD'S ISLAND - Warriors Orochi 2 ;Cost *100 yen for pack 11, 200 yen for pack 12 (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) Wo3-dlc011-01.jpg|The Rise of Kiyomori 1 screenshot Wo3-dlc011-02.jpg|The Rise of Kiyomori 2 screenshot Wo3dls1.jpg|Defense of Itsukushima screenshot Wo3dls2.jpg|Monkey Hunt screenshot Musou Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 12 Screenshot 3.jpg|Speed is of the Essence screenshot Stage Pack 7 Combines Japanese packs 17 and 18. Four original scenarios. "Talent Acquisition" has Xiahou Dun gather several warriors to face on the battlefield on Cao Cao's orders. The Wei army are then given the task of defeating them. Liu Shan has disappeared in "The Search for Liu Shan" and the player has to find him. "Testing Times" has Yoshitsune challenge Masanori to surpass warriors of yore. "Heroes of Luoyang" has Dong Zhuo once again capture maidens for his paradise. This time the player's team is ordered to save the women. ;Cost *100 yen each for packs 17 and 18 (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 17 Screenshot.jpg|Talent Acquisition screenshot Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 17 Screenshot 2.jpg|The Search for Liu Shan screenshot Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 18 Screenshot.jpg|Testing Times screenshot Stage Pack 8 Combines Japanese packs 13 and 14. Four original scenarios. "Clash of the Conquerors" has Nobunaga and Cao Cao join forces to defeat Liu Bei and company. "Fortress Besieged" lets Achilles and company storm a fortress guarded by the serpent army for weapons. "Master Archers" has Xiahou Yuan march out to defeat the troops who lay in his path. "Sermon at Koshi Castle" features Zhang Jiao as he leads the Yellow Turbans through the area. ;Cost *100 yen each for packs 13 and 14 (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) Wo3dls3.jpg|Clash of the Conquerors screenshot Wo3dls4.jpg|Fortress Besieged screenshot Wo3dls45.jpg|Master Archers screenshot Wo3dls6.jpg|Sermon at Koshi Castle screenshot Stage Pack 9 Combines Japanese packs 19 and 20. Five original scenarios. "Minamoto vs Taira" roughly reenacts the Ichi-no-tani Conflict at Yangping Gate with players assuming Yoshitsune's position for the surprise attack on Kiyomori. "Journey Impeded" has Guan Yu escort Hidetada who wishes to reach Sekigahara as soon as possible. The veteran warrior is given the task of cutting through the Sanada army. "Gyūki's Chance" has the oxen demon roam the lands in search of comrades. "Precious Treasure" has Gracia leave on another journey away from home. The players are given the task of protecting her. "The Value of Experience" has elderly characters of the cast band together to prove their worth against the younger characters. "WHO IS THE SAVIOUR?" from Warriors Orochi 2 is also included with this set. ;Cost *100 yen for pack 19, 200 yen for pack 20 (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 19 Screenshot.jpg|Minamoto vs Taira screenshot Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 20 Screenshot.jpg|Gyūki's Chance screenshot Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 20 Screenshot 2.jpg|Precious Treasure screenshot Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 20 Screenshot 3.jpg|The Value of Experience screenshot Stage Pack 10 Combines Japanese packs 15 and 16. Five original scenarios. "Rescue at Honnōji" places Nobunaga and Cao Cao within the temple's flames. They are directed to cut an escape path through the serpent army. "Sekighara Sprint" is a challenge to see who is the fastest warrior in the land. "New Recruits" has Susano'o and the mystics team up to show their worth to humanity. "Demon Rescue" depicts Yuan Shao and Yoshimoto as the saviors of serpent generals who are tired of fighting. Their goal is to find and establish a land of peace. "Wuhang Mayhem" has Sun Wukong join forces with Nezha to fight back the coalition. "FLYING KUNG FU" from Warriors Orochi 2 is included as a music track. ;Cost *100 yen for pack 15, 200 yen for pack 16 (JP) *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) Wo3dls7.jpg|Rescue at Honnōji screenshot Wo3dls8.jpg|Rescue at Honnōji screenshot 2 Musou Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 15 Screenshot 2.jpg|Sekigahara Sprint screenshot Wo3dls9.jpg|New Recruits screenshot Wo3dls10.jpg|Demon Rescue screenshot Musou Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 16 Screenshot 3.jpg|Wuhang Mayhem screenshot Stage Pack 11 Combines Japanese packs 21, 22, and 23. Six original scenarios. "Sorcery and Ninjutsu" has the player assist Zuo Ci's in rescuing Benkei and Ryu Hayabusa as they fight together against Kiyomori. "The Fairer Sex" has Yoshitsune attempt to overcome his uneasiness towards the opposite gender by having him face an entire army of women. "The Path to Paradise" gives players the order to help Dong Zhuo eradicate the Anti-Dong Zhuo coalition. "The Rescue of Diaochan" depicts the serpent army separating Lu Bu from the dancer. The player helps him cut a path through his foes to reunite with her. "Famed Tacticians" is a competition between the Sleeping Dragon and the Fledgling Phoenix (Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong) and Ryōbei (Hanbei Takenaka and Kanbei Kuroda). The player sides with the Samurai Warriors side for the scenario. "Kaguya's Keepers" has a group of warriors protect the immortal and strike down any who dare oppose their authority. ;Cost *100 yen each for packs 21, 22, and 23 *$2.99 (US) *€2.99 & £2.39 (EU) *240 MSP (360) Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 21 Screenshot.jpg|Sorcery and Ninjutsu Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 21 Screenshot 2.jpg|The Fairer Sex Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 22 Screenshot.jpg|The Path to Paradise Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 22 Screenshot 2.jpg|The Rescue of Diaochan Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 23 Screenshot.jpg|Famed Tacticians Warriors Orochi 3 - Scenario Set 23 Screenshot 2.jpg|Kaguya's Keepers BGM Pack 1 Two new music tracks available for stages. The songs were composed by the sound director, Koike, and were inspired by characters in the Speed and Technique categories. #SQUARED AIR #COUNTERPLAY ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) BGM Pack 2 Two new music tracks available for stages. The songs were composed by the sound director, Koike, and were inspired by characters in the Wonder and Power categories. #ORIENT SPECTRA #FATAL STROKE ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) BGM Pack 3 Two music tracks from Warriors Orochi, one for stages and one for the camp. #SAMURAI SCANNERS #OPTIC LINE ;Cost *Free (JP, included in Update 1.01) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) BGM Pack 4 Two music tracks from Warriors Orochi, one for stages and one for the camp. #FUSION!!! #LIMPID LUSTER ;Cost *Free (JP, included in Update 1.01) *$1.99 (US) *€1.99 & £1.59 (EU) *160 MSP (360) Wallpaper Set 1 New wallpapers for all 43 characters from "Samurai 1", "Samurai 2" and "Samurai 3"; 172 wallpapers total. ;Cost *Free (JP, released in 3 separate sets) *$3.99 (US) *€3.99 & £3.19 (EU) *320 MSP (360) Kiyomasa Kato Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Kiyomasa Katō Kanbei Kuroda Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Kanbei Kuroda Muneshige Tachibana Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Muneshige Tachibana Kai Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Kai Ujiyasu Hojo Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō Hanbei Takenaka Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Hanbei Takenaka Motonari Mori Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Motonari Mōri Aya Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Aya Masanori Fukushima Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Masanori Fukushima Wallpaper Set 2 New wallpapers for all 49 characters from Wei, Wu and Shu; 196 wallpapers total. ;Cost *Free (JP, released in 3 separate sets) *$3.99 (US) *€3.99 & £3.19 (EU) *320 MSP (360) Wei Xiahou Dun Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun Dian Wei Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Dian Wei Xu Zhu Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu Cao Cao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Cao Cao Xiahou Yuan Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan Zhang Liao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao Xu Huang Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xu Huang Zhang He Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhang He Zhenji Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhenji Cao Ren Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Cao Ren Cao Pi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Cao Pi Pang De Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Pang De Cai Wenji Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji Jia Xu Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Jia Xu Wang Yi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Wang Yi Guo Jia Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Guo Jia Wu Zhou Yu Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu Lu Xun Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Lu Xun Taishi Ci Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Taishi Ci Sun Shangxiang Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Sun Jian Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sun Jian Sun Quan Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sun Quan Lu Meng Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Lu Meng Gan Ning Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Gan Ning Huang Gai Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Huang Gai Sun Ce Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sun Ce Daqiao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xiaoqiao Zhou Tai Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhou Tai Ling Tong Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ling Tong Ding Feng Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ding Feng Lianshi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Lianshi Shu Zhao Yun Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun Guan Yu Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Guan Yu Zhang Fei Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei Zhuge Liang Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang Liu Bei Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Liu Bei Ma Chao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ma Chao Huang Zhong Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Huang Zhong Jiang Wei Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Jiang Wei Wei Yan Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Wei Yan Pang Tong Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Pang Tong Yueying Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Yueying Guan Ping Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Guan Ping Xingcai Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xingcai Liu Shan Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Liu Shan Ma Dai Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ma Dai Guan Suo Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Guan Suo Bao Sanniang Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Bao Sanniang Wallpaper Set 3 New wallpapers for all 40 characters from Jin, "Other 1" and "Other 2"; 120 wallpapers total. ;Cost *Free (JP, released in 3 separate sets) *$3.99 (US) *€3.99 & £3.19 (EU) *320 MSP (360) Jin Sima Yi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sima Yi Sima Shi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sima Shi Sima Zhao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sima Zhao Deng Ai Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Deng Ai Wang Yuanji Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Wang Yuanji Zhong Hui Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhong Hui Zhuge Dan Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Dan Xiahou Ba Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Ba Guo Huai‎‎ Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Guo Huai‎‎ Other 1 Diaochan Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Diaochan Lu Bu Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Lu Bu Dong Zhuo Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Dong Zhuo Yuan Shao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Yuan Shao Zhang Jiao Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhang Jiao Meng Huo Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zhurong Zuo Ci Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Zuo Ci Orochi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Orochi Da Ji Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Da Ji Taigong Wang Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Taigong Wang Sun Wukong Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sun Wukong Fu Xi Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Fu Xi Nuwa Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Nuwa Yoshitsune Minamoto Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Yoshitsune Minamoto Kiyomori Taira Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Kiyomori Taira Other 2 Himiko Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Himiko Orochi X Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Orochi X Dodomeki Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Dodomeki Gyuki Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Gyūki Sanzang Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Sanzang Benkei Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Benkei Kaguya Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Kaguya Susano'o Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Susano'o Nezha Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Nezha Shuten Doji Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Shuten Dōji Ryu Hayabusa Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ryu Hayabusa Ayane Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ayane Joan of Arc Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Joan of Arc Nemea Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Nemea Achilles Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Achilles Wallpaper Set 4 16 newly designed wallpapers. ;Cost *20 yen each, 320 yen total (JP) *$3.99 (US) *€3.99 & £3.19 (EU) *320 MSP (360) WO3 Tokugawa & Shu.jpg|Hydra Invasion WO3 Yuan Shao.jpg|Light of the Famous House WO3 Susano'o's Stand.jpg|The Duel WO3 Sima Zhao & Wang Yuanji.jpg|As She Says... WO3 Nezha Vs Lu Bu.jpg|Ultimate Confrontation WO3 Meat Buns.jpg|Sima Shi's Treasure WO3 Orochi Forces.jpg|Catastrophe WO3 Mystics.jpg|Former Portrait WO3 Weapon Trade.jpg|Unchanging Friendship WO3 Kemari.jpg|Dynamic Kemari Match WO3 Ninjas United.jpg|A Shinobi's Job WO3 Unmasking.jpg|Underneath the Mask WO3 Wallpaper - Masters and Their Servants.jpg|Masters and their Servants WO3 Volleyball.jpg|Beach Volleyball WO3 Cast.jpg|Group Shot WO3 Journey To The West.jpg|Flying without a Care in the World Wallpaper Set 5 Wallpapers dedicated to the collaboration titles. ;Cost *Free (JP) DWN Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Dynasty Warriors Next NGS2 Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Ninja Gaiden Sigma II DOA4 Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Dead or Alive 4 WLT Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Warriors: Legends of Troy BS Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War TSZO Wallpaper (WO3 DLC).jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll Avatar Icons 1 PS3 only. Avatar icons of the following characters: Da Ji, Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, Kiyomori Taira, Kaguya, Susano'o, Nezha, and Shuten Dōji. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) *$0.49 each (US) *€0.49 or £0.40 each (EU) Avatar Icons 2 PS3 only. Avatar icons of the following characters: Zuo Ci, Sun Wukong, Nuwa, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Himiko, Sanzang and Benkei. Those with a PlayStation Network+ account can gain all the icons in a single bundle. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) *$0.49 each (US); $1.99 for PSN+ bundle (US) *€0.49 & £0.40 each (EU); €1.99 & £1.59 for PSN+ bundle (EU) Avatar Icons 3 PS3 only. Orochi and Orochi X icons with multiple color schemes. Those with a PlayStation Network+ account can gain all the icons in a single bundle. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) *$0.49 each (US); $1.99 for PSN+ bundle (US) *€0.49 & £0.40 each (EU); €1.99 & £1.59 for PSN+ bundle (EU) Update 1.01 Japan only. *Adjusts attack range for all characters. *Fix freezing bug while soft resetting before a battle. *Fix freezing bug during Susanoo's attacks. *Includes the following music tracks. **SAMURAI SCANNERS **OPTIC LINE **FUSION!!! **LIMPID LUSTER =Xbox 360 (Japan)= Stage and Music Pack 1 Includes Stage Pack 1~4 and the first original song pack. ;Cost *400 MSP Stage and Music Pack 2 Compiles Stage Packs 5~10 and the second original song pack. ;Cost *960 MSP Costume Pack 1 Dynasty Warriors 3 costumes for characters. Only available for characters who appeared within this title. ;Cost *240 MSP External Links *Official Japanese DLC site, Hyper DLC site *Official English DLC site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Downloadable Content